A Dream in Hell
by J.V.J Heartless
Summary: One shoot story. Yusei enter the monent light and this close to meeting his father. Z-one is out to kill Dr. Fudo and Yusei dose what it takes to prtect him like what he did for Yusei. In the end Yusei might be the one to end up being dead.


A Dream in Hell

I don't remember how I got here Yusei thought.

He made his way through the rocky path. No ideal where he was going. Everywhere he looked was darkness. Darkness kept on going, never having a ending. "Story of my life .

"I have to keep moving" Yusei thought. "Have to find a way out of here"

He kept going utill he triped over a slightly large rock.. He fell over it and onto the hard painfull ground.

"Ugghhh'

Yusei lay there getting a good look at the sky. Darkness was there too. Almost every where he looked.

Do I have a chance of getting out of here? Yusei said.

"You do"

A mans voice sounded like it was everywhere but sounding in the distant. Yusei got up from the ground. He pulled his leg though the crack in between the rocks. Suddenly the sharp part on the rock ripped through his pants cutting the skin on leg. Bright red blood stood out on his white dust skin. Standing out brightly. Yusei study his new wound. Seeing blood made him sick. He watched the blood came down on his leg.

" why now?" Yusei said. " Just lucky day"

Very sowly he stood up from the ground. As he stood up feeling slightly off more than ever in his life. Having the wrost feeling in his life right now.

"They must be really worry about me Yusei thought.

He moved over a very samller rock. Finding a way was going to be really hard to do. Even now with his sore leg. As he walked more blood came down his leg.

" They must be worried about me"

He kept on going with the pain in his leg. Enduring pain was part of his life. Suffering through it alone. Kept on going until he came to a like. He stopped and looked at the water. Rocks were at the bottom.

"Looks like this is the end" Yusei said.

"This is not the end. It's only the beginning son"

'Who said that? Yusei said.

Yusei looked dwon the lake. A bright light was coming to him, coming from somewhere in the sky.

" Who's there?"

The light turned into a human ghost. A young man stood there infront of Yusei. He looked like he cloud be his twin. Yusei study hism. No ideal who he is was.

"Who are you?"

The man looked hurt, a shinny tear was falling down his face.

" Don't you know who I am-"

-Sand aisde you stupid boy Z-one hissed.

"NOOO!" Yusei screamed though pain and tears.

"If you don't move I will have no choice to shoot you along with you stupid father Z-one hissed.

"STOP!" Yusei screamed.

"Move"

Yusei didn't move an icnh where he stode all he did was block Z-one's point of rang of shooting his father. Holding his arms out in defence. DR. Fudo was right behimd him.

Z-one had shoot Yusei with his gun. It was the only was to make him move. But his plan back fired on him. Yusei didn't even move at all. Even with the gun wound he now had. Yuse I was in major pain with the shoot wound he had in his side. Blood was coming out.

Dr. Fudo was mad at Z-one fro turning his back on Yusei. He lied about helping them out. Almost everyone he saw he lied to them. Going against them.

This is your last warning boy Z-one hissed.

"I don't care!" Yusei screamed

"Okay you are a gonner" Z-one screamed.

He pointed his gun at him. Yusei was in point of rang.

"No" Dr. Fudo screamed. " Hurt my son or suffer"

"What a ghost like you gonna do? Z-one hissed. "Nothing!"

"Yusei get out of the way" Dr. Fudo screamed.

Before Yusei could do anything he was shoot down though his chest. Falling down to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Yusei fell on all four, spitting out blood from his mouth. Dr. Fudo was next to him. Looking at him in the eye. "I'm sorry"

This was all he could hear before he passed out on the ground. Yusei lay lifeless on the ground. Soon he was laying in a pool of blood.

Z-one looked at Yusei as he lay on the ground.

"The deal is seal" Z-one said. "You took your father place."

He walked away from Yusei's body Leaving bleed to death. There was nothing he could to save him. Z-one hind his gun under his cape. Pulling his hood over him.

DR. Fudo got up from the ground. A white light was in his hand. Shining brightly, He pulled it in for a hug. Just than the light turnrf into Yusei. He played with Yusei's hear. Yusei open his eyes.

"Hello son" he said.

Yusei didn't say anything but rest his head against his dad chest. All he did was listing to his father's voice.

"I never thought you would do that fro me" Dr. Fudo said. " Thank you"

Tears fell down his face.

" I'm so happy you are with me"

Yusei nodded his head. Still not saying anything.

Dr. Fudo pulled Yusei in for a tighter hug. Yusei felt his body get crushed by his father tight hug. Yusei tried to fight against it. But fell asleep in the end.

Bake on earth, Yusei's friends were crying. Yusei had gone up I n the ark Craddle. All of them stood there in shock. They were never going to see Yusei again for a very long time. He was gone. Gone forever from there lifes.


End file.
